spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-08-24
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Antoinette Halloran, Damian Callinan, Wendy Stapleton, Tom Ballard, Guests: Antoinette Halloran, Damian Callinan, Wendy Stapleton, Tom Ballard Official description Episode Sixteen (24/08/2011) This Week on Spicks and Specks our special guests are internationally acclaimed soprano Antoinette Halloran, funny boy Tom Ballard, seasoned Aussie chanteuse Wendy Stapleton and comedian Damian Callinan. Myf's Team Wendy Stapleton is well known throughout Australia from her work in the music industry. At 16 she became a professional vocalist and has performed with the best of Australian talent including John Farnham, Glen Shorrock, Jon English and Joe Camilleri. In 1979 Wendy and the Rockets, formed and toured Australia and overseas with acts including Brian Adams, Z.Z.Top, and Hall and Oates. Her singing career has also embraced theatre performances such as Bad Boy Johnny, The Sentimental Bloke, What's Goin' On, I Only Wanna Be With You - The Dusty Springfield Story, Two Up With Glen Shorrock, Dusty, Doris And Me, Screen Gem's and the acclaimed all girl show starring Wendy, Debra Byrne And Nikki Nicholls Called Girls Girls Girls. She Also Performed In The World Premiere And Australian Tour Of Minefields And Miniskirts For The Malthouse Theatre And The National Tour Of Countdown Spectacular Tour. Wendy Is Currently Hosting The TV Show Wrokdown on Channel 31, interviewing the cream of Australian music legends. Former drama teacher turned stand up and character comedian, Damian Callinan is one of Australia's most versatile funny men. He has made TV appearances on such shows as Rove Live, Melbourne Comedy Festival Gala, Joker Poker, Good Morning Australia, The Fat, Off Road and countless others. He has also enjoyed a radio career which has included co hosting stints on JJJ and 774ABC Melbourne as well as regular segments on Mix FM, Fox and MMM. He can currently be heard on Radio National doing regular satirical arts pieces and on 774ABC in a variety of character and co-hosting roles. Year after year he has produced quality shows on the Australian festival circuit that have showcased his skills as a gifted writer, stand-up and character comedian. He recently performed the follow up to his multi -award winning show Sportsman's Night, The Merger: Sportsman's Night 2 at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival. Alan's Team Antoinette Halloran is an acclaimed Australian soprano who has performed with the Hong Kong Philharmonic and The Sydney Symphonia, accompanied Elvis Costello and the Brodsky Quartet, and has just released her first album entitled Puccini Romance. Antoinette graduated from the VCA and completed an Honours Degree in music from the University of Melbourne. Since graduating she has showcased her talents on various productions, including being a part of The Opera Burlesque and singing the part of Gianetta in the Gondoliers and Johanna in Sweeney Todd for Opera Australia. Youthful stand-up comedian Tom Ballard already has a prolific resume. By the age of 20, he had already performed at numerous venues around the country, supporting other comedians like Charlie Pickering and Fiona O'Loughlin. Tom was a three-time Class Clowns National Finalist and a RAW Comedy National Finalist by 2006. He has been invited to participate in various festivals, both locally and abroad, including the Just for Laughs festival in Montreal. In 2009, Tom's debut solo show Tom Ballard Is What He Is won the Melbourne International Comedy Festival Best Newcomer Award and was also nominated for a Golden Gibbo. The strength of his RAW Comedy performance in 2006 led to regular work with national youth radio network Ttriple J, eventually becoming a co-host on the breakfast program. He has also appeared on television programs like Studio A, jtv with the Doctor, Good News Week and The 7PM Project. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes